What Is It, Doll?
by Paigeypie96
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the movie  Child's Play 2: Chucky's Back  with an added character  Kari Skeens . Femslash ahead. I warned you.


**Author's Notes: **Well, let me just say that it has been quite a while since I've uploaded anything to this site. You, my dedicated readers (as always, let a girl dream...), have my most sincere apologizes. I never meant to keep you waiting this long, and still...it's with yet another NEW story instead of continuing upon one of my countless others. BUT I assure you, updates are to come because I think that I've finally got everything settled with high school and personal drama. So, I should have plenty of free time on my hands now, and ya know...writing soothes the soul. So, without further ado, I give you my explanation for this story: Ohkay, so me and my uncle were watching Child's Play 2: Chucky's Back (my first time seeing it...yeah, I know, it's pathetic), and I absolutely fell in love with the character Kyle in the show. And what do I always do when I find a character that I like? I rewrite whatever they're in and add a character of my own! So, this is EXACTLY what this is. As usual with me, femslash warnings and standard disclaimers apply. First attempt at writing a horror fic, so I hope it isn't TOO bad. Anyway, enjoy! Leave reviews and make my day; but once again, I ask that you leave no flames, because I'm not forcing you to read this, and honestly...who are you trollers helping anyway? But with much ado about nothing, read on. (:

* * *

Kari Skeens gingerly sat down on her younger "foster sister's" bed and eyed the pink wallpaper of the not-terribly-small room that surrounded the two of them. Her gaze was not one filled with contempt or even that of petrified disgust, but rather one that held soft admiration and seemingly comfortableness that was unusual for her to feel in a foster home. She wrapped an arm around her newest foster sibling and pulled the young girl close. She smirked a little in satisfaction as the month-younger-than-she girl nestled into her side, almost as if by habit. Her smirk only widened into a loving grin as she felt an arm being gently draped over her stomach.

"Three weeks in the making already, Kyle," she mumbled softly, as to not disrupt the newfound peace of the room. It wasn't even just the room; it was the entire house. Phil and Joanne Simpson, their foster parents, had decided to foster yet another child, and had gone out to the "Center" to do the routine Meet-n-Greet that she and Kyle were all too familiar with. The entire house was quiet, without Phil's yelling and the constant clatter of Joanne's sewing machine. Except for the occasional soft sigh from one of the two girls, everything was…silent. Kari repressed a laugh as she thought of hearing a pin drop in another room, but she was quickly brought back to reality as a slightly louder sigh sounded from beside her. "What's wrong, doll?" She paused as she assessed her "sister's" facial expression. "Something's on your mind… Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, Kay. It's just that…you and I both know that I haven't ever lasted longer than a month in _any_ foster home. I don't want that to be the case this time, ya know? I'm finally comfortable here and—it just keeps getting better," she replied, looking up to meet Kari's somber, hazel gaze. She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as they held each other's stare. Kyle felt regret gnaw at her stomach the moment Kari took her arm from around her and flopped back onto the fluffy, white and pink bedspread. She bit down on her lipstick painted ruby red lip and craned her neck to get a good look at the Simpsons' oldest pity case.

Kari was well developed, to say the least, for a girl of just seventeen. Her figure was that of a perfect hour glass and her skin was delicately sun kissed to give her a tanned and near-perfect complexion—at least in comparison to Kyle herself, who was frequently reminded that she was "as pale as a ghost." Kari's eyes were heavy lidded, dark, and sultry. They seemed to sparkle with this…flirty teasing shine that seemed to always make Kyle weak in the knees every time Kari looked in her direction. High cheek bones and a strong jaw line assisted in Kyle's seemingly knee-weakening illness. She thought that Kari's face wasn't too hard, but wasn't exactly soft either. She knew that this was due to the fact that Kari had spent most of her childhood years on the streets, playing her part as an abandoned runaway until she was literally dragged to the Childcare Center. Kari's luscious, brunette hair ran a ways past her shoulder blades and was curled ever-so-slightly near the bottom, falling into beautiful loose ringlets that one rarely saw in this day and age. It framed her face and accentuated her features ever so…perfectly.

Kyle let her eyes wonder slowly down Kari's lithe body as the girl before her stretched with a contented smack of her full and utterly delicious-looking lips. She found herself biting down even harder on her lip as she saw a small sliver of skin peak out from under Kari's red tank top. It was toned and tanned, just like the rest of her, and taunt to the point where thin lines marked the presence of the bone and muscles just underneath. Kyle felt herself snap back from her daydream-like trance as Kari giggled quietly and rose back into a sitting position with ease.

"You—uh, enjoy checking me out there, Kyle?" she asked with a hint of her giggle still in her voice.

Kyle felt her throat tighten as panic flooded her senses and made her mind reel with negative thoughts. _What if Kari suspected? What if Kari knew? How would she react? Should I tell her? Should I throw a joke back at her?_ She took a slow, steadying breath so that Kari wouldn't sense her inner turmoil and forced herself to smile and stick her tongue out at the acquisition. It was the 90's… Girl-on-girl wasn't exactly something that was to be expected or encouraged. There was no way in Hell that she was going to tell Kari how she really felt about her. She'd known the girl for three weeks, and she was practically her sister, for crying out loud! Maybe when she turned eighteen…? She felt herself sigh inwardly. That seemed like a lifetime away, and Kari would be eighteen before her. She'd be gone long before Kyle would get the chance. Not to mention that Kari had a boyfriend…

Kari was quick to notice the seemingly crestfallen look that crossed her friend's face momentarily. She felt her brow furrow in concern as she bit down upon her lower lip. She was taking a risk here, but she needed to know what was _really _wrong with Kyle before she could make it better. "Kyle, honey… I'm your sister, you can tell me anything," she assured her as she reached out with one hand and gently cupped the teen's cheek. Her concern grew as the look on Kyle's face worsened, and she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. She stroked her thumb against Kyle's ashen skin and refused to look anywhere but the girl's eyes.

Kyle felt the anger that had gotten her kicked out of many foster homes boil inside of her. She forcefully jerked her head away from Kari's hand and got to her feet. She walked across the utterly pink room and dived into her still unpacked suitcase. When she withdrew, she held a small red and white carton in her hand. With a mere flick of her wrist, the filtered end of a cigarette spilled out of the package, which she eagerly took between her lips and lit up. A long drag from the thing helped calm her nerves, and with the burning end bobbing between her lips, she muttered, "I want to tell you, but I can't."

Kari didn't much care for this answer, and in a swift rise-and-grab maneuver, she once again had Kyle wrapped up in her arms. She pretty much clamped the tiny teen in a steel grip with one arm as she used the other to snatch the burning cigarette away. With the petite blonde struggling in her grasp to get back the coveted item, she made it a point to take in an elongated drag before turning and rubbing the cancer stick out in an ashtray on a nearby bedside stand. Blowing out the smoke, she used her now free hand to push her sibling's short, blonde hair back behind her ear. "You really shouldn't smoke those. They're bad for you, you know. Now, think of a better excuse as to why you won't tell me, because I just told you that you can tell me anything," she retorted with a small, but genuine, smile.

"I…I guess I'm just wiggin' about how you'll react," Kyle sighed. She pushed herself closer to Kari and wrapped her arms around the slender girl's shoulders, instantly feeling calmed as she felt arms being wrapped around her as well. As she buried her face against the girl's shoulder, she mumbled, "I don't want to push you away or lose you. Not now…"

Much to Kyle's chagrin, Kari pulled away and fixed her with a look of disbelief. "Honestly, doll? How could you lose me?" She tilted Kyle's chin up with her index finger and smiled reassuringly. "We live in the same house," she teased, which got a little chuckle out of the vexed teenager. "Hmm… Okay, how about I promise to not overreact or react in a bad way, unless you've murdered someone or you're pregnant?" When Kyle still looked uncertain, Kari's eyes widened in shock and she added, "You're not pregnant are you?" Kyle quickly dismissed it with a shake of her head. "Well, since I'm pretty sure that you don't have the gall to murder anyone, you can tell me. I'm sure it isn't _that _bad."

"Oh, but I can assure you that it is _that _bad," Kyle muttered before letting her deeply chocolate eyes rise to meet Kari's pure hazel ones. "Kay… Kari, I know that I've only known you for three weeks, but the truth is, when I first walked through that door with Phil and Joanne—the minute I laid my eyes on you—I knew that—"

"Kari! Kyle! We're home…and we have company! I want the both of your rooms to be clean so we can show our guest of honour around!" their foster mother called from downstairs. They both sighed and rolled their eyes; slouching their shoulders in defeat at the interruption…and the fact that they were both teenage girls. It was what they were entitled to do. Hell, it was in the job description.

"Well, doll, you'd best hold onto telling me that for later. Maybe I'll sneak in here after dinner or after the new kid and the parental units go to bed for the night, but if it's what I think it is…" She ducked in and brushed her lips against Kyle's quickly. It wasn't what a first kiss should have been, but it was enough to let Kyle know that there was nothing to be afraid of, if that was—in fact—how she felt.

Kari smiled as she pulled back and admired the completely love struck gaze that had found its way onto Kyle's face. It quickly morphed into one of disappointment. "What is it, doll?" Kari whispered as she ran her fingertips up Kyle's back.

Kyle had to clear her throat before she could respond coherently. "Uh…it's nothing, Kay. Just…didn't want to stop, is all," she admitted as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

Kari giggled quietly, as she had done before, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Kyle's forehead. "Don't worry. There will be plenty more where that came from." With a wink and a smile, she turned on her heel and walked out of her foster…girlfriend's room, closing the door behind her.

She pressed her back against the door and sighed deeply. She'd waited three weeks for this, and she'd known come to know and share the same fear that Kyle had—that this would be a repeat of her previous foster homes, but maybe things could be different. Maybe…

She'd just sprung forward off the door when she heard the soft thud of tiny feel coming up the stairwell. She turned her head towards the cause of the noise, and smiled as her eyes met those of a small boy, no more than eight years old, if that. He regarded her with caution at first, but upon looking into her warm eyes and seeing her kind smile, he cocked his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy and gave her a toothy grin. "Hey there, big fella! You must be the new kid," she greeted, stepping forward and stooping down on her knee to be on his level. "My name is Kari, but everyone here calls me Kay.

"Hi, Kay. I'm Andy Barclay," he replied, almost shyly. He seemed to grow bolder as he fixed her with a wistful gaze far beyond his years. "Are you my sister now?" he inquired.

Kari paused to think on it for a moment before mussing his hair up with one hand. "Well, kiddo, I guess I could be. Only if you want me to be, though," she informed him, leaving the choice up to him. In a way, she was his sister, but only because they shared the same foster parents. It wasn't as if she was related to him by blood, or even marriage, just like with Kyle.

He seemed to ponder the notion thoroughly, as if rolling the idea back and forth in his mind before coming to an absolute decision. "Okay. You can be my sister." He laughed loudly, as any child should and took her by surprise as he leaped at her, throwing his arms around her in as big of a bear hug as he could manage.

She clutched him against her, already feeling a spark of affection towards the little guy. He'd fit in just fine with their mishap family. She had no doubt of that. "Want me to show you to your room?" she asked politely as the child decided to release her. He shook his head and turned towards the door they were standing in front of as music suddenly blared from within the room.

"I want to know what's in there!" he insisted. Before she could stop him, Andy grasped the golden knob and twisted, pushing the door open with his tiny frame.


End file.
